Vanité aux yeux dorés
by Syln
Summary: Orgueil. Jalousie. Envie. Égocentrisme. J'avais tout ça en moi à cause de toi. Je te détestais et tu m'attirais. Tu étais quelque chose d'irrésistible. Un sentiment incroyable. Vanité.


Hey !

En passant l'aspirateur, j'ai eu l'idée pour cet OS. J'ai commencé à l'écrire durant les cours (c'est la première semaine à la fac donc je peux me permettre). Et je suis plutôt contente du résultat.

Morale : passer l'aspirateur c'est bien !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Vanité aux yeux dorés**

Tu me tiens dans tes bras et tu ne me lâches pas.

J'avais mis longtemps à comprendre et à te trouver. Ce besoin de me vanter, cette jalousie envers ceux qui réussissent, cette envie lorsque mes amis accomplissaient quelque chose.

J'avais toujours fait en sorte de te mettre à l'écart, de te repousser ; sans savoir ce que tu étais vraiment. J'avais feint la joie, j'avais complimenté, j'avais félicité. Mais je ne ressentais rien de tout ça. Juste une envie immense, frôlant la haine, des autres ; ceux qui y arrivaient. Je me retenais sans cesse de le hurler lorsque j'avais l'impression de réussir quelque chose.

Mes amis me disaient bon et honnête. Nous savions tous deux que c'était atrocement faux.

Je t'ai vraiment rencontré par hasard, un soir où mon meilleur ami venait de réussir ce que je visais aussi. La rage de la jalousie bouillonnait en moi alors que je lui faisais croire que j'étais heureux pour lui. Avachi sur mon lit, j'avais cherché au fond de moi d'où cela pouvait venir.

C'était la première fois que je croisais tes yeux jaunes.

Jusqu'alors, tu étais là, mais je ne le savais pas. Nos yeux s'étaient croisés et j'avais compris ce que tu étais, ce que tu représentais. Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde : j'avais essayé de te tuer. Ça t'avait fait rire, ce son totalement sarcastique auquel je me suis habitué à force.

J'avais échoué à te tuer. Maintes fois. Tu étais plus fort, plus puissant, plus malin. Je n'étais qu'un gamin pleurnichard à tes yeux, malgré la détermination qui brillait dans les miens. J'étais stupide selon toi, de ne pas céder et de chercher à paraitre si gentil. Je refusais d'abandonner. Au lieu de me haïr comme avant pour tous ces sentiments, c'était vers toi qu'avait convergé tout ce négatif. Ça aussi ça te faisait rire.

Tout en moi te tirait un sourire en fait. Un sourire narquois, moqueur, insupportable... attirant. Même si je ne craquais pas, il m'arrivait néanmoins d'hésiter, face à tes clins d'œil.

J'essayais de ne pas flancher, mais cela m'épuisait. Mes amis s'en rendaient compte mais je les envoyais bouler, aucune envie de m'expliquer ; de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil de cet autre moi. De toi.

C'était horrible de savoir que tu existais. Plusieurs fois j'avais rêvé t'avoir imaginé. Tes yeux ambrés que je sentais en permanence sur ma nuque semblaient disparaitre. C'est tellement plus facile de ne rien savoir, pensais-je. Tellement de fois, lorsque tu n'étais pas là, j'espérais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais c'était trop mal te connaître, tu partais pour mieux revenir. Plus séduisant que jamais.

Une fois, sans faire exprès, j'avais exposé tout mon orgueil, toute ma fierté d'être premier à quelque chose. Mon entourage m'avait rembarré sec. Tu m'avais embrassé pour me féliciter. Un baiser chaste qui ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour toi, mais très présent sur mes lèvres. J'aurais pu devenir accro, juste après cette dose. Mais je t'avais repoussé. Plutôt mourir que de te capituler. Tu avais encore ri, tu savais que je commencerais à plonger après ça. Tu avais deviné que cette "erreur", cette seule fois, suffirait à lentement me faire basculer.

Te céder paraissait encore plus facile, encore plus tentant. Tu me soufflais que mes amis m'aimeraient quelque soit mon comportement. Je ne te croyais pas, mais j'en avais envie.

Sans faire exprès, je te laissais parler à ma place quelquefois. Tu prenais le dessus pour vanter, jalouser, critiquer à haute voix. Ces moments là m'attiraient des ennuis car une fois que tu avais dit ce que tu voulais, je devais réparer les dégâts causés. Et malgré ça, je prenais un certain plaisir à voir les mines déconfites après ton intervention. J'aimais les regards outrés. J'aimais ce que tu inspirais. Et ça me dégoutait.

C'est à partir de là qu'on a commencé à se fondre et à se confondre.

Tout ce que je ressentais vraiment ressortais de plus en plus. Je disais des choses que jamais je n'aurais osé murmurer tout bas. J'avais commencé à trainer avec des gens que je n'aurais jamais cru apprécier. J'ai testé des choses que je n'aurais même pas envisager de faire avant. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. J'avais l'impression qu'une part de toi avait intégré ma personnalité. De façon permanente.

Mes vêtements étaient devenus plus noirs, mes cheveux que j'essayais de coiffer auparavant partaient en millier d'épis. Moi qui avait toujours eu une image de garçon "propre sur soi" pouvait soudainement porter le même tee-shirt pendant une semaine. Les filles avaient commencé à se retourner lorsqu'elles me voyaient, je passais pour un ange-rebelle, avec ma blondeur et mes yeux bleus. J'avais même commencé à fumer.

Mes amis, ceux qui avaient connu l'ancien moi, me jugeaient ; ne me comprenaient plus. Plusieurs m'avaient laissé tomber. D'autres m'avaient incité à redevenir comme avant. Mais l'idée de revenir en arrière ne m'intéressait nullement. Plus le temps passait et plus j'appréciais ce que j'étais, ce que je devenais.

Et puis cela me permettait de croiser ton regard mordoré.

A chaque nouveau pas dans ce que je fuyais et contenais avant tu me récompensais. D'un baiser, d'un sourire qui ; bien que narquois ; m'emplissait de bonheur. Quelques caresses tendres dans ma tignasse, parfois. J'en voulais toujours plus.

J'étais près à disparaitre, à me fondre en toi, à accepter n'importe quoi. L'horreur que je ressentais envers nous avait disparu. Je te voulais, j'étais près à tout, osant tout.

Ça t'avait fait encore fait rire quand je te l'avais dit, mais j'avais l'habitude. Alors tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et tu m'avais dit que tu ne me lâcherais jamais. Ça m'allait. Nous étions deux, nous étions un.

Oui, finalement, j'ai totalement craqué, j'ai totalement cédé. A la jalousie. A l'orgueil. A tout ce que je reniais. A toi. J'ai teint mes cheveux en noir. J'ai commencé à porter des lentilles jaunes aussi, pour être comme toi. Ventus était mort, je n'étais plus que vanité. Vanitas.


End file.
